


Визитка команды WTF Fantasy 2021

by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва - 2021 [1]
Category: Original Fantasy Work
Genre: Other, WTF Kombat 2021, Визитка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва - 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121312
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Визитка команды WTF Fantasy 2021

Бежим от действительности, эпидемии и недокиберпанка в волшебные миры, как завещал великий Профессор Толкин!

Колдуем и феячим, паладинствуем и злодействуем, бегаем за нечистью и от нее, изучаем магию в университетах и уносимся на просторы неведомых стран. И ведомых тоже. Со звездой Фе... простите, с волшебством и магией все становится лучше, и не только европейское Средневековье.

Давайте бежать вместе!


End file.
